


Contradiction in Terms

by Yati



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to do something wrong to do something right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradiction in Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Word #97](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/30471.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/)

He watched her without really watching from where he stood by the garden shed, not entirely surprised that he had caught her coming out from the house. She slid the door shut as soon as she was outside, making no sound at all. He watched with some bemusement as she took a step towards the garden before turning back to look through the thin paper doors (even though she didn't have to --- she could see everything if she really wanted to but she just _didn't_) and with a sigh she straightened her kimono. It was a pale lavender, stiff and formal, probably the same one she had worn during the clan meeting. The colour still struck a contrast against her much paler skin, and he wondered if the meeting was over or she had simply slipped out unnoticed.

He wondered if she had noticed him standing there, observing her.

She hurried towards the side gate, her steps silent as she tread on the cobblestone path. The hinges creaked as the wooden gate swung open, but she didn't walk out of the family compound. Instead, she just watched as the gate oscillated to and fro.

She didn't start at the sound of his voice.

"Hinata-sama," he said in greeting, and she turned around, a faint smile on her lips. Her eyes didn't focus on him, but they darted back to the house instead.

"I didn't know that you were already home from your mission, Neji-niisan. Did it go well?"

Polite conversation, as always. At least they were not talking about the weather this time.

He gave a nod, and she fiddled nervously with her sleeve. They just stood there for a few moments, long enough for the gate to stop swinging, leaving the yard quiet again. Both of them glanced at each other and looked away at the same time.

He pushed the gate open and he held it ajar. His younger cousin looked at him, her expression questioning.

"You should go see him, Hinata-sama," he said, his back ramrod straight, focusing his attention on a spot a few inches above Hinata's shoulders, not meeting her gaze. She stared at him, eyes wide, and then she wrapped her arms around herself, looking away, almost as if she wanted to protect herself from him.

"Father wouldn't like that," she said, her quiet voice almost a whisper.

"I--" He had to clear his throat and he didn't like the sensation at all. "He doesn't have to know, Hinata-sama."

The grateful look she gave him made it worthwhile. "But I . . . I don't know what I should . . . what if he . . ." She caught herself and looked at the ground instead. "You'll get into trouble if Father finds out."

"He wouldn't," he insisted, "and I won't get myself into trouble."

She stood there, undecided. "You should go," he repeated, pushing the gate open wider.

She smiled at him then, a real smile, and it was brilliant, like morning sunshine. She didn't cast another glance to the house before she stepped out of the Hyuuga compound. "Thank you, Neji-niisan. Please be careful."

He watched as she walked away, and as soon as she disappeared around the bend, he latched the gate shut and went back to his quarters. When Hanabi --- looking highly suspicious and somewhat high-strung --- passed him in the hallways and asked him if he had seen her sister, he told her that he had just arrived and had no idea where Hinata-sama was.

After all, who was he to deny any of Hinata's orders?


End file.
